Heellooo, Heaven!
by xerisa
Summary: Hi, my name's Tenten, but in school, I'm more popular with the name, Hyuuga Neji's best friend. The problem is, my best friend, just had to be the person I like. Then, I just had to make a deal with the evil duo.
1. Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

o0o0o0o

Hi, my name's Tenten, but in school, I'm more popular with the name, Hyuuga Neji's best friend. I was never really popular, until the stories spread that I am, in fact, the best friend of Neji. Sometimes it ticked me off. Why? Because people kept asking me questions about my 'best friend'.

Some people don't even know my name and instead they call me, "Neji's best friend." How idiotic was that?!

However, there was a big problem I have to cope with.

My best friend just had to be… the person I like. Typical cliché, right? **No**! Because all of the people in this school think that, I'm a tomboy. They are so wrong! I'm just boyish, and if I'm really _that_, I wouldn't even fall for this best friend of mine.

Neji was pretty amusing really.

Anyway, on to our story. This all started when I made a deal with the evil duo, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

o0o0o0o

I was just collecting stuff from my locker when Sakura and Ino neared me. "Hey, Tenten!" Sakura greeted me with that usual smile on her face. Before I can even greet back, Ino shoved something in front of my face.

"We'll make a deal with you, Tenten. Or else," Ino threatened. I, on the other hand, wasn't really affected by this intimidation. Until…

I gasped as I realized what the _thing _Ino wanted to show to me. Those were photos. Oh, they weren't _just _photos! They were actually me, blushing behind Neji's back. Oh the trepidation! How can I let somebody witness this embarrassing experience with an evidence in hand?

"What do you want?" I growled at them.

"Oh no biggie, you _just_ have to change your wardrobe for _just_ one, whole day."

The vein on my forehead twitched violently. I wanted to punch so badly that… Argh! The people who never thought of murder seriously haven't met these two.

"Chill, Tenten. I'm sure you're _best friend _would love that new look, ne?"

"Like hell I will!" I answered and turned my back against the two. "I can easily tell everyone that those can be edited scraps that what a computer genius, like Sakura, can do." I paused and a smirk crossed my face. "In short, you failed to blackmail me." Hah! Victory!

Alas…

"Oy, don't you want to see Neji-kun's reaction about it?"

I stood as I felt my whole body freeze. Everything seemed to be stuck in one position and I could only think of the possibilities that may ensue. It was either, Neji'll like it, or Neji'll lose all the respect I earned.

So, by this time, my case was 50-50. But hey… I'm a risk taker.

I turned back to them with a grin, "now that's a different story."

I just hope everything would turn out fine.

o0o0o0o

"Sorry, Tenten-san." Sakura bowed slightly as I stood on this ugly, pink bedroom. Her tone seemed like I just blew it and I knew I'll regret it. The next thing I knew was, Ino hauled me and she tied me up on a chair. I was too confused to react and all I can do was blink simultaneously.

Then…

"What the hell! Are you two insane? Get me outta here." I demanded, but they seem to ignore me deliberately.

"This is for your own good, Tenten."

o0o0o0o

I heaved a loud sigh and afterwards, swallowed hard as I took hold of the handle from the doors. I gathered up my courage and pushed the door open! Once I made my entrance, everybody stared at me as if I was naked or something. The whole crowd split into two while I walked along.

I felt all eyes stick to me. But I didn't actually care what they think, for now, I was looking for my best friend.

Finally, I saw him. He was the only person who wasn't looking at me, and instead staring at his cellular phone. I smiled and neared him, eventually.

"Hi, Neji." I spoke with a lesser deep voice, which I got used to because of the whole four hours of torment with Sakura and Ino. "Sorry. I'm kinda busy right now. I'm looking for Heaven." He replied, not even facing me.

I grinned. Neji always called me Heaven in private.

I decided to play.

"Who's Heaven?"

Neji scowled as he pressed buttons on his cell. Afterwards, he responded to me. "I meant, Tenten. Sorry, but could this wait?" He started to walk away. Aw, he didn't even pay attention to me! Of all the miserable luck. God damn it, I made it through the evil duo's wrath!

Maybe I should change anyway. Drat it! Drat it all! This incredibly short skirt, this unbelievably small shirt, these effing high heels, these huge ring earrings, this shiny diamond necklace, and the worst, the hair with no hair ties!

Abruptly, Hinata approached me. "Um, m-may I know who you a-are?"

What the hell?

"You don't know me?"

She bowed slightly. "I-I'm sorry. But I really d-don't know. A-Are you an exchange student?"

I grinned insolently as an idea crept into my mind. "Hey, why don't you ask the other students my name? Why ask me personally?"

Hinata appeared to be confused. "I-I tried but no one k-knows your identity. W-why? S-Should we h-have known it?"

Oh yeah, time to play. 

"I'm Heaven."

"_H-Heaven?_" Hinata repeated, a shocked expression on her face. Then, she smiled at me mysteriously. "Y-You're N-Neji-san's friend, correct?"

"Yes."

"S-so there's a possibility y-you know Tenten-chan, correct?" She asked.

Okay, so everybody haven't noticed that I'm actually Tenten. Pathetic human beings. But hey, might as well have fun while I'm at this. "Yes, I know her."

Hinata sighed and suddenly, she exclaimed, "s-so, have you also n-noticed Tenten-chan's affection towards N-Neji-san?"

I widened my eyes. But I quickly regained my composure. "Nope. I don't think she thinks of Neji as more than a friend!" That should take care of the rumors.

"Um, H-Heaven it is, you say?" Hinata started, in reply, I nodded. She continued her statement. "You k-know one time, I-I asked Neji-san about whom he liked and…"

Hinata whispered to me cautiously.

"He said he likes someone with the name, Heaven."

o0o0o0o

**A/n: **Yes! Yes! I did it! I finally got it done.

I think it's kind of confusing. But please, bear with me.


	2. Good Luck, Tenten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/n: **REVIEWS!! Yay! I can't believe you wrote REVIEEEWWS!! I'm so happy. It made me update sooner.

o0o0o0o

"_Um, H-Heaven it is, you say?" Hinata started, in reply, I nodded. She continued her statement. "You k-know one time, I-I asked Neji-san about whom he liked and…"_

_Hinata whispered to me cautiously._

"_He said he likes someone with the name, Heaven."_

o0o0o0o

I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Y-y-you must be mistaken! H-he n-never liked me. He n-n-never w-will, r-right?" I stammered.

… This is not good.

"Mou, b-but he said…" Before Hinata continued, the least person I wanted to see, neared us. The Ass.

"Aa—Um—Er… O-o-oh, h-hey, N-Neji-s-san, h-h-h-how's it g-going, coz? (**A/n: **Coz is short for cousin. Hehe)" Hinata greeted uneasily. She started trembling over and maybe she'll faint? My God, will she? Will she?

"What's with you?" Neji asked, referring to Hinata's sudden intense stuttering… thing. Then, he turned to me with a mystified look. Afterwards, he raised a brow. Sheesh, what a loser… Ha! What a best friend I am.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Huh?"

Uh-oh. RED ALERT! I smacked a palm on Neji's mouth (and of course I acquired a glare from him). For the second time I laughed in that tensed manner again. And so I ended up pushing him away, leaving the crowd.

When we were in a safer place, he stared fiercely at me and with that, I took off my hand. Yes, I knew that I had to and I didn't I would've died.

"Oh God, sorry." I apologized and looked away, not wanting to explain everything. Maybe if I'm lucky something could intervene this embarrassing situation. Or maybe God can rewind everything starting from that deal with the evil duo.

Darn, this is getting out of hand.

"Uh, I'm… Heaven—Wait, NO! I-I mean, uh," Think, Tenten, think!! He'll kill you if he finds out! Ya hear that? KILL!!

"Aaaa…" Shit.

"Aaaa?" Okay, Neji was getting freaked out.

"I mean, Aaaa-thena! Yes! Athena. My name's Athena. I'm your… your… new… NEIGHBOR! Yeah, that's it."

Neji blinked and I knew he wasn't buying it. Suddenly, he said, "really? You mean, you moved to the vacant house next to ours?"

Wait! I couldn't do that. I couldn't just move in there and act us Neji's neighbor, and the other Neji's neighbor! GAH!!! "I-I… moved in with Tenten! Roommate! I'm… a friend I—SHE met years ago. Ha-ha."

"WHAT! So, where's she?"

"Um, back home? She's… sick! Veery sick, whoo, you wouldn't believe how sick she is. She won't be back after a few d-days!" What the hell am I saying? I can't believe it. Stupid Tenten! Stupid Tenten! Stupid Tenten! Bad. Bad. Bad. Ugh, I can't believe this.

"Sick? Really? What's wrong?" Yiii, he's concerned. Wait, Tenten, you shouldn't be thinking about this things now. Think about yourself, you're so God damn dead! Playing three roles, I mean, what the hell's _that_?

I was about to confess who I really am (and I'll eventually die. Man, what a good life! Jeez). Unfortunately, he just had to act so—OOCish!

"Shit, Heaven's sick. I can't believe it. Maybe I should visit her later on? And maybe I'll bring a doctor with me. Ugh, I'm such a lousy friend. This is all my fault, I forgot to give her my homework last night. Maybe she answered the homework herself. Maybe she got sick because she had to think too hard. Maybe… MAYBE SHE'S GONNA ELIMINATE ME AS ONE OF HER BEST FRIENDS!" He ranted.

Okay, I'm enjoying this. Hmm… Hey! Playing three roles isn't _that _hard anyway.

"Chill, all she said was _don't _visit her, since she's worried that you'll catch her sickness, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you get to live with her and I can't even visit her?"

"W-well, s-she… I have great um—_resistance _to sickness! I-In fact, I never get sick. Ever."

"O-kay. Could you just give her a message from me?"

He opened up his backpack and started to write on his notebook. Afterwards, he tore up the paper and handed it to me. He grinned at me, "thanks. Not bad for a roommate." He bid and sprinted away.

I read the note.

Get well soon, all right? I promise I'll treat you as soon as you get back your usual healthy self! Eat lots of nutrients. In fact, I'll send you chocolates and potato chips later on. If you're not fine until this week ends, I'll barge in there whether you like it or not!

—_Neji _

I can't help but smile by this. But dread overtook me. How could I act as Heaven to everybody, Athena to Neji, and a sick Tenten? Oh what have I gotten myself into? Wait… maybe if I'm lucky, nobody'll notice.

Ha! As if I'm like Superman. If I let my hair down it doesn't mean nobody'll notice.

Oh well, if Neji finds out, I'll just have to accept my cruel fate.

By now, I just want to see how my dear best friend's gonna react to everything I will do. This will be fun!

…

Waait a minute, TEACHERS! Shit, I forgot all about them.

I can be an exchange student, I can be Tenten's—I mean _my_ substitute for a few days, and I cannot possibly convince everyone.

NEVER MIND! I'LL JUST CONVINCE EVERYONE THAT I'M AN EXCHANGE STUDENT. Nobody will even notice.

…

I hope.

First step, approach the principal.

o0o0o0o

"You're Tenten's replacement for the next few days?" Tsunade, the principal repeated, an eyebrow arched way up to her forehead. "Are you sssuuure?" She asked in a skeptical manner. Sweat broke through my skin. "Yes." I answered.

"Okay." Tsunade replied with a wide smile and then placed her feet on the table. I smiled and bowed slightly, a flow of relief rushed through me. I was about to walk out of the office when she suddenly spoke.

"Make sure you don't get caught by your friends, Tenten."

I knew she'll notice it! Man, sometimes I regret being too close with the principal. Well, as you can see, she knows me too well because I've visited her office multiple times ever since my first day here.

o0o0o0o

"Attention, everybody…" I heard the principal's voice on the announcer thingy… Whatever. "I want you all to meet… hmm, well, I forgot her name. Whatever. But she has brown eyes and long, brown hair. She's a replacement, as what she calls it, for Tenten. She'll be here for the next few days until Tenten recovers from her illness. That would be all."

I sighed.

I hope I live to regret this.

o0o0o0o

Okay, so by this time of the day, we were currently in History class. Fortunately, the teacher, Kakashi, was too lazy to teach so he decided to take the day off. Great teacher, huh?

I decided to hang out with Hinata since I would NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER hang out with Temari, Kin, or any other girls out there that wants to go "boy hunting" or whatever! We were talking about random stuff but…

"S-So, have y-you met S-Sakura-chan and Ino-chan yet? They're m-my other f-friends. I'm sure T-Tenten-chan k-knows them."

I gulped. Maybe I should tell her. Matter of fact, I never heard any rumor that came out of her lips. All she did was say nice things, give advices, and encourage her friends. Ms. Nice Girl, eh?

"Um, Hinata, I have to… tell you something."

"HI, HEAVEN!" A bunch of girls greeted me with those high-pitched voices. I smiled at them as a sign of greeting. It may seem annoying but they look so cute… No, I'm not lesbian.

Wait…

Neji's in this class, too.

"Heaven?"

Bullshit!

"Um, er, yes?" I answered. Whatever happens, please, God, don't let me die.

"I thought your name's Athena?" Neji stated, a confused look across his face. Man, I gotta practice lying better. Hehe.

"Well yeah, my name's Athena Heaven Nirvana."

"Weird name."

"Um, that's because…" _Time to play! _All right!

I sighed dramatically and put on a sad face. "Well, my parents died and I was left at the orphanage. But of course, I never let myself stay there since… well, let's just say I plainly just hate it there. Therefore, I live by my own, as a working student. I decided to make up my own name!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Naruto mumbled.

Neji intervened before anybody could react to Naruto's statement. "Funny, you're story greatly resembles my friend's."

…

Crap. Now that I think of it, I forgot how dramatic my life is.

Anyways…

We got back to our own business. But of course before I can reveal my secret to Hinata, a distraction came again. Sadly, this time it was not pleasant… No, I really mean it. IT WAS **NOT **PLEASANT.

"NEJI LIKES TENTEN?!" Naruto yelled.

"God, Naruto, didn't he just tell you _not _to overreact!" Sasuke punched him on the arm while Neji twitched violently. The teacher however, just had to be such a childish bastard.

"Did I just hear what I think it is?"

"Oh my God! Neji likes Tenten… Too bad she's not here now. Oh yeah, HEY HEAVEN, SAY THAT TO TENTEN ALL RIGHT! Like oh my God! I can't believe a guy like him would like that tomboy!"

Bitch.

And so, the teacher acted all gibberish and instead of telling us to be good citizens. "HAH! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! Our aloof student likes our troublemaker gal! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Bad influence.

And it got worst…

"I know! When she gets back! Let's make them kiiiissss!" Stupid Kakashi.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" They chanted in that creepy way. Of course, I had to stay silent. God, I have to be Heaven/Athena longer. NO WAY!

I guess I have to stay Heaven/Athena until they forget about this nonsense crap.

Oh God really hates me.

o0o0o0o

**A/n: **I'm sorry but I kinda rushed that. Sorry for the wrong grammar… I sorta switched tenses every now and then. TTTT

But I hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry for the OOC characters.

I thought it was a little bit boring… Yeah, it's too long. Well, sorry for that, too.

I'll probably update next week. Thanks again, you guys!

**Take Care!!!**


End file.
